Flowers For A Ghost
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Aimer une personne, c'est ne vivre que dans ses bras en espérant oublier que la perte est inévitable...". {Loki/Sigyn}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Loki et Sigyn sont la propriété de Marvel. Je ne retire donc aucune compensation financière de mes écrits...**

Note de l'auteur: Recueil d'OS sur la relation entre Loki et Sigyn qui n'est aucunement évoquée dans les films alors qu'elle a forcément eu un impact certain sur Loki...Mais à vous de juger...

* * *

Dans le royaume d'Asgard, nombreuses étaient les traditions auquelles se soumettaient de bonne grâce ses habitants. Parmi elles figurait la présentation de tout bébé nouveau-né à Odin. Il s'agissait là d'une obligation à l'étiquette que nul n'osait transgresser du fait de la rareté des naissances. En plus de la véritable cérémonie dont le protocole ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune transgression s'ajoutait à cela l'opportunité pour tous de profiter de grandes festivités. Ainsi, fort rares étaient heureusement les parents à ne pas présenter leur enfant. A l'époque, tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre en quoi cela était important: un bébé restait un bébé, présenté ou non à Odin. Jusqu'à cette cérémonie en particulier. C'était il y a longtemps mais tu te rappelles des moindres détails de ce jour. Vêtu de tes plus beaux vêtements de fête, tu regardais les parents qui remontaient la longue allée devant le peuple d'Asgard tout entier et en silence. Tu avais voulut demander quelque chose à ta mère mais celle-ci avait mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour t'intimer le silence. Un silence uniquement perturbé par les babillements joyeux du bébé qui s'agitait doucement dans les bras de sa mère souriante. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'Odin se leva pour s'approcher des parents agenouillés devant le trône. Tous avaient compris que l'instant était solennel car Odin commença son discours. Discours dont tu te fichais comme de ta première chemise, les yeux fixés sur la petite fille nouvelle-née. Comme tout bébé asgardien, celle-ci semblait déjà très éveillée et éclata de rire sous le regard indulgent tout aussi bien du monarque que de la cour entière. Mais toi, tu étais fasciné par le propre regard de la petite fille. Celle-ci ne détournait pas son attention de toi, comme si elle voulait déjà tout connaître de toi. Une idée qui t'avais plût sans que tu ne puisses l'expliquer et tu avais adresser un grand sourire à l'enfant qui s'était à nouveau agité en riant. Apparemment, la petite fille appréciait d'être le sujet de ton attention.

**« -Son nom est Sigyn. »**

Sigyn, petite Sigyn...La fierté illuminait le visage de ses parents devant tant d'applaudissements venants de la foule assemblée dans la haute salle mais nul n'avait remarquer le lien déjà si particulier qui semblait lentement mais sûrement s'installer entre toi et l'enfant. Un lien bien fragile encore mais qui ne pouvait que se renforcer au fil du temps, comme l'expérience d'un forgeron grandissant au rythme des épées forgées dans l'effort. Personne sauf ta mère. Sigyn...Tu n'as jamais remarqué son léger sourire devant ton propre sourire heureux, tout comme tu n'as jamais été mis au courant de la vision ayant envahit son esprit: toi riant dans un jardin en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme, toi regardant cette même jeune femme danser parmi d'autres qu'elle éclipsait totalement durant un banquet, toi la contemplant en silence alors qu'elle regardait le ciel...Tu as toujours ignoré cette vision, qui conforta pourtant ta mère dans ses espérances: tu serais heureux. Heureux comme aujourd'hui, tout cela grâce à une petite Asgardienne encore dans ses couches et serrée dans les bras de sa mère qui remercia le roi d'avoir béni sa fille. Sigyn...Oh oui, que bénie soit cette enfant. Bénie d'apporter dans ton coeur, assombri par l'admiration sans cesse portée à ton frère aîné, une nouvelle et chaleureuse flamme. Tu étais jeune mais tu savais déjà qu'être seulement le petit frère du prince héritier ne serais jamais un fardeau pour toi avec une amie qui te serais entièrement dévolue. Celle-ci était encore un bébé mais qu'étaient les années face à l'assurance d'avoir la petite Sigyn à tes cotés ?

* * *

**Vos avis ?Ceux-ci m'intéressent, positifs ou négatifs...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Je ne suis guère satisfaite de la fin de cet OS mais j'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous plaira.**

* * *

**Sigyn**

**« -Je t'ai eu. Encore. »**

Vexée, tu ne retiens pas une moue désappointée en regardant l'illusion invoquée par ton meilleur ami disparaître. Encore, c'est bien le mot. Une fois de plus, tu t'es laissée facilement bernée. Ton ami éclate de rire et tu le foudroyes du regard mais ta colère ne tient jamais bien longtemps face à lui de sorte que tu te mets bientôt à rire avec lui. C'est plus fort que toi, tu adores tenter de différencier ses illusions de la réalité sans pourtant y arriver, et ce malgré tous tes efforts. Mais cela t'importe peu en réalité tant ses dons magiques te fascinent, quoi que tu en dise ou quoi que tu fasses. Toujours en riant, tu lui courres après quand il s'enfuit en courant mais s'il est magiquement plus doué que toi, tu es bien plus rapide et tu réussis sans difficultés à le rattraper pour vous faire tomber dans l'herbe comme deux enfants. Ton coeur bat vite dans ta poitrine mais ce n'est pas à cause de ta course. Plutôt à cause de l'incroyable tendresse que tu ressens pour lui. Car si les autres Asgardiens n'avaient d'attention que pour son frère aîné, toute ton admiration à toi lui est entièrement destinée. Non pas au grand et lumineux Thor mais uniquement envers lui, le sombre Loki. Sombre car tu n'es pas idiote au point de ne pas remarquer sa peine et sa rancoeur en voyant son frère totalement effacer sa présence aux yeux de tous. Mais toi, tu es là et ne compte pas le quitter. Vos rires entremêlés s'éteignent peu à peu, cédant tantôt leur place à un profond silence fort bien accueilli puisque tu te contentes de fixer le ciel. Même si tu préféres pourtant regarder ton compagnon: il souriait, totalement apaisé, les yeux fermés pour profiter de la douce chaleur que le soleil envoyait sur vous deux. Comme si rien d'autre n'aurait pû le rendre plus heureux que d'être ici en cet endroit. Une idée qui te réchauffait le coeur si cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu la jalousie qui lui rongeais le coeur quand Thor lui était une fois encore préféré à ses parents. Aussi quand tu pris sa main dans la tienne pour la serrer, il te rendit ton geste et ton sourire. Aucune parole ne nous était nécessaire pour te remercier, tant vous lisiez l'un en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert depuis que vous êtes enfants. A vrai dire, vos vies sont si liées que tu n'arrives pas à t'imaginer l'avenir autrement qu'à ses cotés. Ce qui devait être la même chose pour lui puisque dans son regard émeraude brillait la promesse que vous vous étiez jurés de ne jamais trahir. Être à l'autre pour toujours.

**« -Nous devrions rentrer, le banquet va bientôt commencer. »**

Comme toujours, sa voix fait jaillir des papillons dans ton ventre pendant qu'un frisson de bien-être courre le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Ton Loki n'a peut-être pas la carrure d'un guerrier, tu as de toute manière toujours préféré l'intelligence au muscles, mais tu te sens en sécurité avec lui. Comme si rien ou personne n'aurait pu t'atteindre. De plus, tu adores l'entendre parler, de tout ou de rien. L'entendre te raconter des histoires et lui en raconter. C'est comme une bulle infranchissable dans laquelle vous êtes enfermés, un monde qui n'appartient qu'à vous. Tes agréables pensées sont perturbées par ton Loki qui semble inquiet de ton silence mais tu te contentes de lui sourire pour le rassurer avant de murmurer que la nuit qui tombe sur Asgard est bien trop belle pour être ignorée, qu'elle seule mérite votre présence en ce soir. Et quand tu te mets lentement à danser et à chanter, ombre blanche sous la pâle lumière, tu la sens battre au plus profond de toi pendant que le regard de Loki sur toi est comme un feu brûlant emprisonnant ton coeur jusqu'à le faire rougeoyer. Mais n'est-ce pas cela, aimer quelqu'un ?

* * *

**Vos avis m'intéressent ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur recueil d'OS mais UNE review pour deux textes...Je suis déçue**

* * *

**« « -Buvons mes amis, jusqu'au lever du jour ! »**

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de traiter ton frère d'idiot bienheureux en l'entendant s'exclamer ainsi, tout comme en le regardant éclater de rire en frappant sa chope de bière contre celle de Fandral, manquant de fracasser celles-ci par la même occasion. Néanmoins, si cela t'exaspérais auparavant, tu en as désormais tellement l'habitude que cela t'amuses plus qu'autre chose. Comme si pour lui, tout une existence pouvait se résumer à deux choses uniquement: la boisson et la bataille. Une manière toute simple et plaisante de voir la vie en somme. Tu soupires, envieux. Si seulement toi aussi tu pouvais arriver à voir les choses de cette façon, cela t'éviterait sans doutes nombres de préoccupations inutiles. Mais tu es soucieux de nature, tu n'y peux rien et tenter d'y changer quoi que ce soit te serais donc difficile. Ce qui est bien loin d'être le cas de ton frère, chose ayant toujours amusée votre mère. "Aussi fougueux et calme que le soleil et la lune dans le ciel", répéte-t-elle souvent. Ce que tu ne peux nier, la lune étant toujours éclipsée par le soleil. Et bien entendu, tu n'arrives absolument pas à réprimer ta jalousie quand on mets ton frère en avant plutôt que toi. Pourtant pas décidé à noyer tes problèmes personnels dans l'ivresse, tu termines avec précaution ta bière en réprimant une grimace en regardant les personnes réunies autour de la table: celles-ci mangent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain en rivalisant à qui s'écriera le plus fort. Bien entendu, ton frère beugle le plus fort avec l'alcool aidant et tu regarde Théoric se lever en demandant à faire une annonce, l'air visiblement excité. Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup mais tu l'écoutes, par simple politesse. Et en entendant ses paroles, tu sens l'air quitter d'un coup tes poumons comme si l'on tentait de t'étouffer. Non...Tu as mal entendu, cela ne se peut...Tu espères de toutes tes forces avoir mal entendu mais les félicitations qui retentissent autour de toi t'obligent à reconnaître la vérité. L'atroce et douloureuse vérité. Sigyn, ta belle et douce Sigyn...Promise à un autre que toi...Tu as envie d'hurler, d'hurler de rage et de détresse mais les mots restent bloqués dans ta gorge. Aussi tu n'arrives qu'à regarder ton rival qui savoure sa victoire ignorée sur toi.

**« -Tout va bien mon frère ? »**

Tu arrives à prétendre un mal de tête dû à l'alcool ingéré devant ton frère qui semble inquiet et tu quittes la salle du banquet d'un pas raide, ton corps se dirigeant tout seul vers les appartements de celle que tu aimes, avide d'explications susceptibles de ne serait-ce qu'apaiser ton coeur meurtri. Mais celui-ci se brise un peu plus devant les pleurs de ta belle perdue dans tes bras et ses suppliques de la pardonner bien qu'elle soit innocente à tes yeux de votre malheur. Ses sanglots sont autant de poignards à ton coeur mais celui-ci se réchauffe légèrement de la voir t'assurer de son amour éternel et que nul ne pourrait le briser, pas même l'union à laquelle on la condamnait pour son prétendu bonheur. Tes lèvres trouvent les siennes, ultime baiser que vous pourrez échanger avant la cruelle séparation qui s'annonce, noircissant de lourds et noirs nuages les ruines de l'avenir que vous vous construisiez tous deux...

* * *

**Vos avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: Croyez-moi, je suis véritablement ravie de voir que ces petits moments alternés Loki/Sigyn puissent plaire alors sans plus tarder...La suite !**

* * *

Tu as envie de pleurer. De pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps jusqu'à n'être rien de plus qu'une pauvre chose desséchée mais tu t'efforces de contenir tes larmes. Courageusement même si le courage n'a jamais fait partie de tes plus grandes qualités. Ce jour aurait dû l'être mais tu es incapable de considérer ton union imminente comme un bonheur. Le bonheur ?Celui-ci s'est brisé à l'instant même où l'on t'a annoncé à qui tu serais promise. Pour ton plus grand malheur, il ne s'agissait aucunement de l'homme à qui tu avais juré de consacrer ton existence toute entière. Toi qui avais espéré partager bien plus qu'une incroyable tendresse avec lui, te voilà maintenant condamnée à vivre aux cotés d'un autre. Tout à ton chagrin, tu sens à peine tes jambes agir sans ton consentement, t'amener d'elles-mêmes vers ton funeste destin. Comme à chaque nouvelle union, le tout Asgard se trouve réuni pour la célébration et tu te retiens à grande peine te t'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tout comme tu évites de regarder ton seul amour. Loki...Tu lui avais promis d'être sienne, toi et toi seule, et voilà que tu trahis cette promesse par obligation. Avec pour seule récompense de deviner la souffrance dans ses yeux de te voir bientôt mariée à un autre. Tu as envie de lui crier ton amour, de le supplier de te pardonner de ne pas pouvoir résister au mariage que l'on t'a imposé, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter de pleurer si tu dit quoi que ce soit. Alors tu regardes droit devant toi, évitant le regard de Teleric en t'imaginant blottie dans l'étreinte rassurante et chaude de Loki. Car ton coeur gèle peu à peu d'être séparé du sien, tout comme grandit le froid qui te saisit lentement pendant que l'on prononce les paroles rituelles du mariage.

**« -Oui... »**

Si ton malheur se remarque tant, nul ne met pourtant un terme à la cérémonie et te voilà maintenant liée pour le reste de ton existence à Théoric qui t'embrasse. Tu voudrais le haïr de te priver sans le savoir de celui que tu aimes réellement mais tu en es incapable. Tu as toujours été incapable de haïr qui que ce soit. Quand Théoric se met pourtant à changer d'apparence jusqu'à révéler Loki, tu n'arrives pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, le coeur au bord de l'explosion tant il bat avec violence devant la révélation qui s'impose à toi: tu es son épouse désormais, ton rêve le plus heureux est devenu douce réalité. Tout autour de vous, tout n'est que cris indignés et imprécations devant une telle tromperie mais pourquoi porter attention à une chose aussi futile ?Malgré ton bonheur retrouvé, tu as la décence de rougir en baissant la tête avant de jurer devant Odin fermement décidé à punir ton Loki que nul ne pouvait désormais aller contre l'union désormais célébrée et que tu assurerais sans une plainte ton rôle d'épouse. Cela ne met aucunement fin au tumulte régnant dans la haute salle mais tu te retires bientôt avec ton époux pour tes appartements où tu éclate de rire, enserrée dans ses bras. Tu as conscience qu'une simple discussion n'a pas convaincu Théoric d'abandonner ta main mais tu as désormais tout ce à quoi tu aspirais: ta liberté et l'homme que tu aimes malgré toutes les difficultés auquelles vous serez confrontés à l'avenir.

* * *

**Vos avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: Sérieusement, je hait voir ma connexion Internet couper quand je dois poster !Mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews, je suis super heureuse !Merci encore !**

* * *

Depuis que tu as appris la nouvelle, rien ne semble pouvoir t'atteindre. Ni les regards meurtriers, ni les insultes lancées à voix basse tant tu es heureux. Et tu n'as pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux auparavant, comme si tu n'avais accédé au bonheur qu'en épousant la femme pour qui tu éprouves un amour sans fin. Ta Sigyn, si douce mais pourtant si courageuse malgré sa répudiation par ses parents depuis votre mariage qui n'ont pas supporté qu'elle ai pu aussi facilement accepter d'être ton épouse. Il y a eu des larmes que tu t'es toujours efforcé de sécher mais tu as été agréablement surpris sans être réellement étonné de la voir se relever d'elle-même. Le coeur battant à toute rompe, tu cours comme si ta vie en dépendait pour rejoindre au plus vite ton aimée que tu n'aurais jamais voulu quitter si ton père ne t'avait pas envoyé avec ton frère en mission diplomatique dans un autre royaume. Quand tu arrives enfin dans vos appartements que quittent les sages-femmes venues assister ta bien-aimée, le sourire de cette dernière est lumineux comme le soleil malgré la fatigue et c'est là que tu les vois blottis dans ses bras, miroir parfait de l'autre. Tu n'arrives pas à contenir des larmes de bonheur et ta Sigyn pleure et rit avec toi, fière d'avoir mis au monde deux fils aussi magnifiques. Car si leurs rares cheveux sont aussi noirs que les tiens, leurs yeux ont la couleur acier comme ceux de ta Sigyn et ils s'agitent déjà en riant avec l'innocence que seule l'enfance offre naturellement. Nari et Vali. Ces prénoms seuls te viennent à l'esprit et semblent plaire à ta Sigyn qui les approuve d'un sourire. Nari et Vali Lokison. Quelques coups discrets à la porte te fait tourner la tête vers ta mère et ton frère venus voir leurs petits-fils et neveux nouveau-nés. Eux seuls ne t'ont pas reproché ta tromperie pour épouser Sigyn et sont vos seuls soutiens, de sorte que tu leur présentes tes fils avec fierté. Et tandis que ta mère et ton frère s'extasient devant eux, le corps de ta belle se love contre le tien, de sorte que tu ne te retiens pas de l'embrasser comme un noyé qui rechercherait désespérément de l'air pour respirer. Ce qui la fait rire et elle t'embrasse elle-même avec plus de douceur avant de regarder vos enfants. Mais tu n'as d'attention que pour elle, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à ta chance d'avoir une épouse telle qu'elle. La seule à pouvoir canaliser ton désir constant de faire des bêtises, avec fermeté même si sa timidité et son innocence ont toujours été ce qui t'attire le plus chez elle. Et si aux yeux de tout Asgard, ta tromperie lors de votre mariage ne mérite aucun pardon, tu espère sincèrement que la naissance de tes deux petits princes permettra à ta famille de retrouver sa place qui est la sienne.

* * *

**Mon dieu, le jour où j'arriverais à écrire une fin correcte pour mes OS, les poules auront des dents et les cochons voleront...J'espère néanmoins que cet OS vous a plu et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire pour me le dire ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: On passe désormais aux choses dites "sérieuses". Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, rien n'est plus agréable que de lire une review ^^**

* * *

**« -NON !PITIÉ NON ! »**

Ni les larmes qui baignent tes joues, ni tes hurlements ou tes efforts pour te libérer de l'étreinte de Thor qui enserre ta taille tout en te répétant sans cesse dans une litanie sans fin que tu ne peux rien faire, que lui-même n'a pas pu épargner cela aux neveux qu'il aime plus que tout, rien de tout cela ne semble atteindre le coeur d'Odin qui fixe tes deux fils assis par terre. Tous deux aussi terrorisés que toi, ils sanglotent en t'appelant mais tu ne peux les rejoindre alors que tu ne voudrais que te précipiter vers eux pour les enserrer dans tes bras et t'enfuir, les mettre en sécurité là où nul ne pourrait leur faire de mal. Tu tentes une fois encore d'adoucir la colère du Père de Toutes Choses par les suppliques d'une mère pour ses innocents enfants mais tu regardes avec horreur ton petit Vali se transformer peu à peu en loup féroce et tu hurles tout autant de souffrance que Nari sous les griffes de son propre frère. La même question tourne encore et encore dans ton esprit qui se brise peu à peu: Pourquoi ?Pourquoi avoir punit tes jeunes et si magnifiques fils de la sorte ?Eux dont l'innocence propre aux enfants était si éclatante ?L'on finit par écarter ton fils aîné du corps sans vie de ton cadet que l'on emporte tandis que tu te laisses toi aussi amener sans réagir, comme morte. Tu finis pourtant par éclater une fois encore en sanglots en voyant ton Loki que l'on enchaîne à un rocher avec les entrailles de votre propre fils. Tu entends à peine quelqu'un s'excuser de t'infliger autant de souffrance mais le meurtre de Baldr orchestré par Loki ne peut rester impuni. Et lorsque l'on t'autorise également à demander une faveur qui serait incapable d'effacer ton chagrin, tu demandes un simple bol de bronze en voyant un serpent baver de son poison au-dessus de ton époux. Ne serait-ce que pour adoucir son châtiment. Aussi obtiens-tu bientôt ce que tu as simplement demandé.

**« -Ils l'ont tué...Ils ont tué notre petit Nari... »**

Tu es la seule à pleurer, ton Loki hurlant sa rage à son propre père de savoir vos pauvres enfants sacrifiés pour un acte dont lui seul était responsable et donc lui seul aurait dû être châtié, hurlant à sa fille Hela d'accueillir son petit frère en son royaume pour que celui-ci soit définitivement en sécurité. Savoir ton bébé en Enfers te brise le coeur mais savoir que la fille de ton Loki y est reine apaise néanmoins ta douleur et c'est sans une plainte de plus que tu regardes la grotte dans laquelle vous êtes enfermés être bouchée et vous ne tardez pas à être seuls. Abandonnés de tous dans cette grotte faiblement éclairée.

* * *

**J'essaye de respecter la mythologie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je rejoindrais bien les films pour quelques OS de plus...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur: Désolée, mon téléphone portable qui me servait d'ordinateur portable est complètement mort, de sorte que je n'ai qu'un accès limité à l'ordinateur portable de chez moi. D'où le retard mit à poster cette suite...**

* * *

Une tombe de marbre blanc. Voici tout ce qui demeure de ta vie réduite à un amas de ruines noircies par le feu de la souffrance. Une simple mais jolie tombe blanche, comme pour faire oublier qu'elle était désormais la gardienne éternelle de ta bien-aimée. Le sourire tendre qu'elle n'adressait qu'à toi s'est fané sur ses lèvres, tout comme le rire qui te remplissait d'allégresse est mort dans sa gorge pâle. Désormais pâle et glacée, bien éloignée du corps chaud que tu serrais dans tes bras il te semble des siècles auparavant. Ta Sigyn...Endormie pour toujours, si proche mais pourtant si loin de toi...Enfin réunie avec vos doux enfants qu'on lui a si cruellement arrachés...Tu n'aimes pas cette tombe. Tu la trouves bien trop froide pour ta bien-aimée dont l'amour qu'elle te portait était si brûlant mais tu te contentes de laisser tes larmes rouler sur tes joues en repensant aux moments heureux qui étaient vôtres. Ta Sigyn et vos enfants étaient les plus belles choses qui te soient arrivées et cette tombe blanche te rappelle que tu as tout perdu par ta faute. Par ta seule et unique faute. Si tu n'avais pas empêcher le retour de Baldr après l'avoir fait assassiné par simple égoïsme, tes petits Nari et Vali joueraient encore dans le palais en toute innocence et ta belle Sigyn chanterait encore pour toi et seulement pour toi dans le jardin qui avait vu vos jeux d'enfants, entendus vos murmures d'adolescents ou dissimulé tant de vos étreintes d'adultes...

**« -Je suis désolée...»**

Tels sont les ultimes mots d'adieu de ta belle, le corps brisé par la chute du balcon dont elle s'était jetée pour mettre fin à sa propre souffrance mais encore animé par un souffle de vie bientôt envolé comme la légère brise d'été. Ce n'était pas toi qu'elle blâmait, elle n'avait jamais pu te rendre responsable de quoi que ce soit, mais elle-même. Alors qu'elle était bien plus innocente que toi, c'était ta Sigyn qui te demandait pardon de te quitter, elle qui avait pourtant juré de toujours demeurer à tes côtés. Et bien qu'elle eu choisi les bras de la mort plutôt que les tiens, lui reprocher de t'avoir abandonné malgré sa promesse trahie t'es impossible. Comment le pourrais-tu alors que tu es le seul responsable de sa disparition ?Tous te le reprochent car malgré l'éloignement auquel ta duperie lors de votre mariage vous avaient condamnés, ta jeune épouse demeurais pourtant dans le cœur du plus grand nombre. Personne ne t'accuse en face mais tu n'ignores pas les regards assassins, les furieuses messes basses de ceux qui réclament ton châtiment pour la mort de ta Sigyn. Et que tu puisses toi aussi pleurer plus que tout autre son trépas semble oublié, comme si c'était toi qui avait forcé ta belle endormie à se jeter du haut d'un balcon. Pour le tout Asgard, les larmes et les cris que tu ne peux contenir ne sont que tromperie, mensonges pour dissimuler un chagrin que tous pensent entièrement fausse. Tous semblent pourtant oublier que tu étais incapable de mensonge lorsqu'il s'agissait de ton épouse.

**« -C'est moi qui suis désolé Sigyn... »**

Bien que sachant que ton épouse ne peut plus t'entendre, tu espères malgré tout que ton espoir d'être pardonné pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir par ta faute lui parviendra néanmoins. Et ce où qu'elle soit. Car tu ne saurais continuer à vivre alourdi d'une telle culpabilité à son égard et à celui de vos enfants, eux qui méritaient de vivre et de grandir dans une parfaite félicité plutôt que de mourir par la faute et la honte du père. Agenouillé devant la tombe de ta famille, tu ne cherche même pas t'abriter de la pluie qui tombe de plus en plus fort comme si le ciel pleurait avec toi, tout comme tu ignores les appels hésitants de ton frère. Il est le seul à être venu, fidèle à l'amour purement fraternel qu'il éprouve envers toi, lorsque ta "punition" à pris fin pour te libérer des entrailles de ton propre enfant qui te servaient de chaînes et t'amener auprès de vôtre mère pour te soigner des ravages du poison que ta Sigyn s'employait pourtant à limiter avec la fidélité qui était sienne. Le seul à avoir pu t'arracher le corps sans vie de ton épouse lorsque la vie l'eu quittée. Devant ton manque de réaction devant ses suppliques de t'abriter, ton frère te relève et t'amène comme on emmènerait un enfant jusqu'à tes appartements où tu le supplies enfin de te laisser seul. Tu apprécies certes de le savoir si inquiet pour toi mais tu ne mérites aucune compassion de qui que ce soit. Après tout, pourquoi se soucierait-on d'un homme incapable de protéger sa propre épouse et leurs enfants d'un châtiment que lui seul aurait mérité ?La voix de ta Sigyn résonne dans ton esprit, répétant sans cesse que tu n'es pas un monstre, que tu n'es pas responsable de trépas de vos enfants et du sien. Comme tu aimerais la croire, elle qui réussissait toujours à te convaincre de tout ce qu'elle voulait et ce même quand tu lui affirmais le contraire. Un fin sourire étire tes lèvres en la revoyant, le visage sérieux et les mains sur les hanches, campée devant toi comme sur ses positions en étant persuadée d'avoir raison. Tu aimerais réellement la croire, croire que tu n'es pas un monstre, mais cela serait mentir. Ce qui est grandement ironique pour le Dieu du Mensonge que tu es...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis véritablement, sincèrement désolée pour cet effroyable et honteux retard. Ainsi, pour me faire pardonnez...la suite !Et comme jusqu'à là, j'alternais entre les POV Loki/Sigyn mais après la mort dans l'OS précédant de cette dernière, il n'y aura désormais plus que des POV Loki où Sigyn aura néanmoins une place importante.**

* * *

Toi qui pensais être le Dieu des Mensonges, tu as maintenant la preuve que tu n'es rien à côté de ton père. Ou plutôt de celui que tu considérais comme tel...Car la vérité t'a enfin été révélée et tu ne peux t'empêcher de la haïr de tout ton être. Un monstre, voilà qu'elle est ta véritable nature. Un Jötunn, voilà ce que tu es. Un Géant des Glaces, appartenant aux mêmes créatures que tu avais appris à haïr depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Mais au moins maintenant comprends-tu pourquoi tu t'es, durant tant d'années, senti à part. Inconsciemment rejeté par les autres malgré ton désir de t'intégrer, considéré comme l'éternel second après ton si lumineux frère aîné et toujours critiqué pour tes blagues incessantes qui étaient pourtant pour toi l'unique moyen d'attirer l'attention que l'on ne t'accordait pas assez.

**« -Les Jôtunn ne sont pas les seuls monstres Loki...Nous aussi sommes des monstres à leurs yeux... »**

Tu te rappelles encore cette discussion avec ta belle épouse, un soir que la conversation avait dévié vers Jötunheimr et ses habitants. Tu ne sais même plus comment vous en étiez arrivés là mais tu te rappelles encore combien la caractère attentionné de ta bien-aimée s'était une nouvelle fois manifesté. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était efforcée de te convaincre que pour les Jôtunn, les Asgardiens ne valaient pas mieux et pouvaient s'avérer tout aussi cruels. Il suffisait juste de se mettre à leur place pour comprendre. Encore ignorant de ta véritable nature, tu t'étais contenté de sourire devant tant de candeur si innocente avant d'effacer la moue boudeuse qui s'était gravée sur ses traits après que tu ai déclaré la conversation entièrement close à ce sujet. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne peux que te demander si jamais ta belle était encore en vie, celle-ci t'accepterait tel que tu es sans éprouver l'intense répugnance que le tout Asgard éprouvait pour les Jôtunn. Tu t'accroches certes à l'espoir qu'elle aurait continué à t'aimer malgré tout et t'aurait ainsi empêché de sombrer dans l'océan d'incompréhension et de rancœur dans lequel tu te noies chaque jour un peu plus, mais tu ne peux également rien contre les cauchemars terribles dans lesquels elle te traite de monstre malgré tes efforts pour te faire pardonner de quelque chose dont tu n'es aucunement responsable. Et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de cauchemars, ceux-ci sont pourtant aussi douloureux que les tortures auquelles on t'avais soumis après le meurtre de Baldr.

**« -Loki. »**

En voyant ta Sigyn debout tout près de toi, tu as du mal à croire qu'il ne puisse pas s'agir d'une hallucination dûe à l'épuisement psychologique que tu ressens mais tu la vois hôcher la tête et t'annoncer qu'elle n'a que très peu de temps. Hela...La seule explication logique est que ta fille ne t'as envoyé que très brièvement ta douce épouse dans le seul but de lui permettre de t'apporter un peu le réconfort donc tu as tant besoin et qu'elle seule pourrait t'offrir entre tous. Face à elle, tu aimerais dire quoi que ce soit, t'excuser de ne pas avoir pu la sauver avec vos enfants mais tu ne peux que la regarder sourire tendrement, nulle répugnance ne marquant ces traits qui demeurent au contraire lumineux par l'amour qu'elle t'a toujours manifesté. Ce qui te réchauffes considérablement le cœur, glacé par la révélation de tes véritables origines. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi l'unique personne dont tu ai réellement besoin, la seule qui n'aurait jamais eu peur de t'aimer tel que tu es, t'a-t-elle été arrachée de la plus cruelle des façons ?De sorte que tu n'ai trouvé dans une telle souffrance comme échappatoire que le désir de destruction ?

**« -Je t'aime toujours tu sais. Même dans la mort...Même si tu es un Jôtunn...Tu restes mon Loki et ça ne changera jamais...Même si ça fait mal, même si c'est difficile, ne les laissent pas m'enlever le Loki que j'aime... »**

Et tandis qu'elle te supplie du regard, retrouvant peu à peu l'apparence éthérée des disparus en disparaissant lentement mais sûrement, rappelée au royaume de ton enfant, tu sais que tu aimerais lui promettre de ne jamais changer et de demeurer tel que tu étais alors qu'elle était encore auprès de toi...mais tu comprends également que cela te sera impossible. Tes sentiments sont trop forts, ton chagrin et ta rancœur trop intenses pour que tu puisses les étouffer malgré les suppliques de ta belle endormie pour l'éternité. Et si tu n'as jamais été pour ton soit-disant père qu'un "test" pour voir s'il était possible à un Jôtunn de grandir dans une cité "civilisée", quelles autres alternatives te restent-ils donc à part déchaîner le Chaos dont tu es le dieu ?

* * *

**Vos avis malgré une aussi longue absence ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Au risque de me répéter, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour cet effroyable retard mais je dois bien me faire une raison: je ne pourrais jamais updater mes fics à temps. J'espère pourtant que vous continuerez à apprécier mes écrits...**

* * *

**D**ans tes souvenirs embrouillés qui ne semblaient êtres pour toi que des rêves éveillés, rien ne t'eu semblé plus interminable que ta chute à travers nombre d'Univers, tous plus glacials les uns que les autres. Tu tombais, encore et encore, comme si tu ne devais plus jamais t'arrêter puisque rien ne se dressa entre toi et l'Univers. Jusqu'à ce que tout cesse. Ton exil, à tes yeux aussi volontaire que forcé, prit fin grâce à lui. Thanos. Thanos qui dirigeait le peuple Chitauri, qui t'offrit une chance de pouvoir te venger de ceux qui t'avaient tous pris. Lui qui te fit miroiter l'espoir de retrouver le royaume qui t'avait vu grandir après t'avoir arraché à ton propre peuple, et de voir celui-ci s'agenouiller devant toi, cela au milieu des ruines et des cendres de la bataille...Mais à quel prix ?Aussi grands que pouvaient être ta peur et ton chagrin, les tortures auquelles tu fût soumis jour après jour en vinrent bientôt à bout malgré tous tes efforts pour résister. Pour faire souffrir le monstre que tu es (encore que tu ignores comment les Chitauris avaient pu avoir connaissance de ta véritable nature) ou par simple plaisir, cela revenait au même pour toi. Chaque jour apportait son lot de coups portés sur ton corps affaibli, de privations diverses ou d'hallucinations parfois terrifiantes ou au contraire douloureuses car représentant ce que tu avais perdu, tandis que grandissait pourtant un sentiment qui t'aidais à tenir. A ne pas sombrer dans la folie qui menaçait à tout instant de te saisir de par le traitement subi: la haine. La haine envers ton propre père qui t'avait considéré des années durant comme une simple relique volée...Ton propre frère qui avait été incapable de comprendre la réelle raison de tes actes...Asgard et ses habitants, qui avaient retourné leur cruauté non contre toi mais contre tes pauvres et beaux enfants ainsi que contre ta douce Sigyn.

**L**orsque les Chitauris se retiraient, lassés de battre l'être misérable que tu étais devenu par leurs multiples tortures, apparaissait auprès de toi ta douce épouse. Qu'il s'agisse réellement d'elle, d'un rêve ou d'une hallucination causée par la fatigue, peu t'importait du moment qu'elle soit près de toi. Bercé par sa voix tandis que courraient sur tes blessures ses mains légères, tu ne cessais de t'excuser alors qu'elle-même te suppliais de ne point épuiser tes forces jusqu'à t'imposer le silence par un baiser aussi fugace que délicat. Demeurant auprès de toi jusqu'à l'aube, du moins ce qui te semblait être l'aube à tes yeux, disparaissait ensuite non sans t'avoir une fois encore implorer de renoncer à la haine qui assombrissait ton cœur. Elle plus que tout encore fût sans nuls doutes ce qui te permis de t'accrocher à la Vie, aussi détestable pouvait-elle être. Et lorsque ta haine fût jugée suffisamment puissante par Thanos lui-même, l'on te fit quitter la cellule humide et glacée qui était la sienne et l'on te remit également le sceptre qui serait l'outil de ta vengeance envers ton frère et le monde si cher à ses yeux. Et ce fût à la tête d'une armée, avec la promesse de disposer bientôt d'un monde que tu pourrais ravager tout à loisir, que tu partit sur Midgard grâce au portail ouvert par le Tesseract. Prêt à réduire ce monde à tes pieds, et ce en oubliant les suppliques de ta douce Sigyn...

* * *

**Comme déjà dit, Sigyn n'est pas oubliée bien qu'elle soit morte. Vos avis ?**


End file.
